Inventor
The''' Inventor '''is the shock trooper of the Assembly; most of its abilities are for attack rather than healing or shielding. The Inventor is the first and only Assembly Faction kit to have ranged attack instead of melee like the Engineer and the Summoner. It is also the only Assembly kit to have non valiant two-handed weapons (Rank 2 and 3 only). Rank 1 Inventor Improved Launcher 1 * 1+1+2 damage; Charge-up: Restores up to 2 Armor to nearby characters. Inventor Goggles 1 * 2 damage; Summons a slow firing Invention that assist you in battle. Inventor Armor 1 * Inventor Pants 1 * 4-Piece Bonus *Restores 1 Imagination when you run out. Total Stat Increase * Rank 2 With the Rank 2 Inventor comes the Inventor Shoulderpads and "Beehive Surprise" ability. Inventor Improved Launcher 2 * 2+2+3 damage; Charge-up: Restores up to 6 Armor to nearby characters - Charge longer for more Armor. *6 damage; Launches a mass of bees at your enemies that deal damage over time. Inventor Goggles 2 * 2 damage; Creates a medium fast firing invention that assists you in battle. Inventor Shoulderpads 2 * Inventor Armor 2 * Inventor Pants 2 * 4-Piece Bonus *Restores 2 Imagination when you run out. 5-Piece Bonus *Prevents attacks from knocking you out of a Quick Build. 6-Piece Bonus * Total Stat Increase * Rank 3 Inventor Improved Launcher 3 * 2+3+3 damage; Charge-up: Restores up to 12 Armor for nearby characters - Charge longer for more Armor. *12 damage; Launches a mass of bees at your enemies that deal damage over time. Inventor Goggles 3 * 2 damage; Creates a faster firing invention that assists you in battle. Inventor Shoulderpads 3 * Does 3 ongoing damage to enemies touching you. Inventor Armor 3 * Inventor Pants 3 * 4-Piece Bonus *Restores 3 imagination when you run out. 5-Piece Bonus *Prevents attacks from knocking you out of a Quick Build. 6-Piece Bonus * Total Stat Increase * Valiant Gear Valiant Inventor's Cape *Does 3 ongoing damage to enemies Valiant Weapon Zapzapper Trivia *The Inventor, along with the other third specialty kits, was released in the August 9, 2011 update. *Torbert Oscillator in Nexus Tower can be seen wearing Inventor Gear. *All of the third speciality kits' valiant weapons were never completed. However, incomplete versions were sent to players by Mythrans. These weapons added to your health caps and such, but had no special fighting abilities. Gallery Inventor rank 1 concept.PNG|Rank 1 Concept art Level 2 inventor layout2 copy.jpg|Rank 2 Concept art Rank 2 inventor hand items concept.PNG|Rank 2 Hand Items Concept art Rank 3 inventor hand items concept.PNG|Rank 3 Hand Items Concept art Level-3-inventor-elements-copy.jpg|Rank 3 Inventor concept art Level-2-inventor-display-copy.jpg InventorValiant.png|The Zapzapper concept art 8.jpg|Inventor textures Torbert oscillator Alternate.png|Rank 3 Inventor with early Goggles 3 Inventor View 01.png|The Inventor Kit released with a news article Rank One Inventor In-Game.PNG|Rank 1 Inventor in-game rank 2 inventor.jpg|Rank 2 Inventor in-game Classic Inventor.png|Rank 3 Inventor in-game Inventor_Rank_1_Info.png|Inventor rank 1 Stats and Bonuses Inventor_Rank_2_Info.png|Inventor rank 2 Stats and Bonuses Inventor_Rank_3_Info.png|Inventor rank 3 Stats and Bonuses Inventor Bonuses.jpg|Inventor Bonuses Make Shift Buddy 2.PNG|The Make Shift Buddy Beehive Surprise.PNG|Beehive Surprise in Action Gadgets Extreme.PNG|Gadgets Extreme in action Inventor Valiant Weapon.png|The Zapzapper render The Zapzapper 1.png|The Zapzapper in-game Torsos_Fackit_Inventor1_I5.png|Inventor Rank 1 Torso Texture Torsos_Fackit_Inventor1_Legs_I1.png|Inventor Rank 1 Legs Texture Torsos_Fackit_Inventor2_I5.png|Inventor Rank 2 Torso Texture Torsos_Fackit_Inventor2_Legs_I1.png|Inventor Rank 2 Legs Texture Torsos_Fackit_Inventor3_I5.png|Inventor Rank 3 Torso Texture Torsos_Fackit_Inventor3_Legs_I1.png|Inventor Rank 3 Legs Texture MakeshiftBuddy.png|Makeshift Buddy Category:Specialties Category:Assembly Category:Third Faction Kits